Man of Steel Season Four
Man Of Steel Season Four is the third season of Man Of Steel, that deals with a new threat known as Rampage while Oliver becomes obsessed with bringing Clark back from the dead. 2016-2017 Created by Ali Adler, Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer. Cast https://dc-comics-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Man_Of_Steel_Season_Three?action=edit&section=1 Main Cast https://dc-comics-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Man_Of_Steel_Season_Three?action=edit&section=2 *Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Paul Wesley as Adam Kent *Henry Cavill as Tyler Mercer *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter *Jake McDorman as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Gary Oldman as Eddie Feyers *Nathalie Emmanuel as Naomi Singh *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Zoe Kravitz as Indigo / Brainiac 8 Special appearances by *Bruce Campbell as Perry White *Grant Gustin as Winslow "Winn" Schott Jr. *Rami Melek as Dan Turpin *Susan Sarandon as Martha Kent *Evan Peters as Wally West / The Flash *Luke Pasqualino as Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Morris Chestnut as Jeffery Park *Jaimie Foxx as Lucius Fox Jr./Mr. Terrific *Unknown as Selina Kyle *Johnny Lee Miller as Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Madeleine Mantock as Linda Park *Lea Seydoux as Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost *Corbin Bleue as Wallace Park *Unknown as M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian *Catherine Keener as Maria Luthor *Jenna DeWan Tatum as Lucy Lane Blaine/Harbinger *Brandon Routh as Jor-El *Josh Hutcherson as Garth Ranzz / Lightning Lad Episodes # "AWOL"- Now the director of A.R.G.U.S, Adam Kent has to cover up the death of Superman and Clark Kent through many excuses and press conferences. Feeling guilty after the death of Clark and feeling that he caused play in it. Brainiac 8 meanwhile has to deal with many members of the cult of Rao who are still out and about causing riots in protest to Superman's death. J'onn still thinks something is up with them and thinks that someone else is the object of their new form of worship. In order to figure this out, J'onn decides to shapeshift and infiltrate into their ranks to find out what is happening. Handing Adam back his title , and recruiting Green Arrow for backup while he is gone. Winn returns to the present and discovers that Clark died and he still continues to support A.R.G.U.S' efforts in upgrading their tech in tracking J'onn after he went in deep cover. Still bonding in the process. Later, the team defeat Ramage as he is arrested by the MPD. Finally Tyler has visited Lex in prison. (Lex Luthor is in the shadows the whole time and we never see his face, we just hear his voice and see the sillhouette of his bald head) He seeks advice on how to handle Clark's secret. As Lex knows a thing or two about that after he also tells him that Superman was never his friend and that he was Clark Kent this whole time. Tyler realizes all he is hearing is more of his insanity. He leaves while Lex yells behind him that he can't trust those aliens. # "Eradicator"- The team continues to mourn Clark's death, however Oliver presents an idea to bring back the Man Of Steel. He and Tyler discover a way to bring back Clark: An alien creature known as Eradicator that was known to resurrect dead Kryptonians in the past on Krypton. Meanwhile, Lois Lane a journalist arrives in Metropolis to investigate Superman's dissaperance and becomes intrigued when she learns that the Green Arrow has been fighting crime. During a mission, Adam and Brainiac 8 go after Anton Lumar when he frames Dan for a murder that he didn't commit. The two do some probing as Brainiac 8 reveals that in the past Lumar was a serial killer in Smallville at the time. Adam swears to Dan that he will free him from jail and clear his name. The team, along with Green Arrow engage Anton Lumar's crew, with Adam obtaining evidence that he used his illusion gun to frame Dan. Later, Dan gets exonerated and decides to leave Metropolis as he got a new job in National City working for the FBI. In the end, Clark gets resurrected by the E.R.A.D.I.C.A.T.O.R, confused Clark flies away and speeds to Smallville since he does not know what happened to him. # "Superman Returns"- Clark travels to Smallville, confused about how he was brought back to life. He visits Martha, who becomes emotional since she went to his funeral the day he died. When Martha cooks Clark some food, he begins to watch the news discovering how much citizens needed Superman in their lives. Back in Metropolis, Maria Luthor gets bailed out of prison by her son Lex. Lex decides to reenter a partnership with his mother and hires an assassin with artificial kryptonian abilities to murder the Green Arrow. When Oliver goes out to fight crime, Dissonance attacks him and nearly kills him. Adam manages to subdue her with Kryptonite and he and Oliver escape. Dissonance targets Adam, Brainiac 8 arrives in Smallville and tells Clark that they need Superman to return. Clark suits up as Superman and flies off along with Brainiac 8. Adam and Oliver wake up in a warehouse, where Maria tortures the duo and saying that without Superman the heroes are lost and can't effectively save the city anymore. Oliver scoffs and states that they clearly don't know what they are talking about. Superman bursts in and swiftly defeats the guards as Lex tries to escape. Superman threatens to drop Lex off of the building if he doesn't own up to his crimes. He then leaves him on the building to be arrested by ARGUS , as Maria escapes. Clark learns that Natasha went to Gotham City in order to get training from The Bat Family, and Winn joined the Legion. Clark decides to tell the press that he was away on a trip in Smallville for six months to visit his mother for a while. # "Armageddon"- In 1944, one of Adolf Hitler's personal soldiers known as Armageddon launched a full on invasion against the Jews and was assigned to infiltrate the United States and to steal a top-secret experimental biochemical formula, which was capable of turning human beings into hulking, berserker-type monsters that would be more effective in combat. It is presumed that the formula was a type of steroid, although again, this cannot be confirmed as all information regarding the case is still classified top secret. However, the plan was thwarted by J'onn under the alias Mr. Bones who was frozen solid. In the present, Superman returns to fighting crime and he saves the passengers from a plane that is about to crash. Adam and Clark have a "brother" night where they buy snacks, soda and a pizza to watch a football game. Winn and the Legion return and give ARGUS information about a frozen Nazi named Armageddon who is destined to escape. Oliver and Winn find an empty tomb and learn that he escaped as apart of the prophesy. Armageddon targets Tyler Mercer at his gala to steal a vial of the serum. Superman rushes in and engages the super soldier, and surprisingly is able to defeat Superman. Brainiac-8 murders Armageddon before he is able to land the final blow to Clark. In the end, J'onn is revealed to be operating as a detective and investigating a murder that seems to be related to religion. # "Divination"-Clark becomes surprised when Lois is assigned to work in the same office as him and is unable to admit his feelings for Lois. J'onn approaches the team revealing that he has been working in the Metropolis Police Department ranked detective and under the alias John Jones. J'onn explains to the team that a series of religious murders have happened because of a cult far more deadly than the Rao Cult. The murders include an elementary school teacher who was found dead in the schoolyard dressed to model 'The Whore of Babylon'. J'onn gets captured by the culprits involved in the murders, one a student and the other a teacher, and they decide to replicate an event called 'The Lake of Fire' by tying J'onn to a boat and setting fire to it. Adam becomes vengeful when that has happened and the team is able to capture the murderers in the end with Adam almost beating the professor to death. A.R.G.U.S. decides to not declare J'onn dead until they find a body and Clark is urged by Adam to live a life. Unfortunately for Clark, Lois takes a liking to Oliver when she invites for a drink since Oliver is being pressured to do many things as the mayor of Metropolis and feels that he has not been effective in getting the job done. Tyler discovers a connection that Maria has to the late Robert and Moira Queen, Oliver's parents. # "Arrow"-Clark, Adam, and Oliver attend a rainforest fundraiser. Adam wonders why Lois isn't Clark's date and Clark admits that Lois is interested in a relationship with Oliver Queen and not him. They notice Oliver arrive with Lois and take a glass of champagne. Shortly after drinking it, he begins to stumble around. Adam wonders if he's drunk, but Clark doesn't think so. He offers to take Oliver to the hospital, but Oliver refuses. He tells him he has been poisoned and has twelve hours to live. Clark and Adam call Eddie and Naomi for help but his prognosis is grim. The culprit turns out to be Baron Reiter (Common), who lost his criminal empire years ago because of Oliver costing him his empire. Clark saves Tyler from Reiter and is able to obtain an antidote for Oliver. Oliver later gets summoned by Tyler, who tells him the truth about Maria sabotaging the Queen's Gambit. Oliver becomes enraged by this and Clark urges Oliver to not let vengeance guide his actions by citing he has to be better than the evil he faces. In flashbacks, a young Oliver was on the Queen's Gambit with his parents Robert and Moira Queen who are celebrating Robert's succession to CEO of Q-Core. Unfortunately, the Queen's Gambit is sabotaged causing Oliver to be shipwrecked on an island called Lian Yu, where Adrian Chase was previously when training with Natas. Oliver gets attacked by an unknown hooded figure dressed in green and wielding a bow as well as an arrow. The Asian archer who attacked Oliver was actually trying to help him; Oliver misunderstands and escapes; and is then injured. The archer learns Oliver back to health and forces him to kill a bird for food, as well as forget his parents. # "Mirror Image"-In the 1950s, the Soviet Union reveals its newest asset to be a Superman. The sudden revelation of a superpowered alien. Years later, Pyotr Roslov , a general in the Russian military, orders Dark Superman to steal a Kryptonian artifact from Tyler's company. Clark fights this individual with assistance from Oliver only to discover that this Dark Superman is more powerful as well as more ruthless. J'onn reveals himself to still be alive to Adam only for Adam to try to help J'onn when he is traumatized by his attempted murder because of fire, which Martians have been known to fear. J'onn decides to remain on desk duty in the M.P.D. Dark Superman later meets with Roslov , who give him a spear of kryptonite that he uses to stab Clark with after tracking Clark to his apartment. Clark suspects that he is going to die only for the Dark Superman to lock Clark in a dungeon leaving behind kryptonite and against orders from Roslov , he decides to impersonate Clark to experience what his life is like. Lois and Oliver face a turn in their relationship when Oliver tries to let go of the fact that Maria Luthor caused him to have five years of suffering. # "Bloody Russia"-While impersonating Clark, the Dark Superman manages to charm Lois Lane long enough to sleep with her behind Oliver's back. Adam realizes that Clark has been acting different and decides to investigate. Oliver obtains intel from Eddie and Naomi that Roslov and his Russian military network are in Metropolis which is why he attacks them at Luthor Corp. Roslov recruits Mercer to destroy Dark Superman fearing that he has disobeyed him. Tyler's first act is to cause Sputnik 2 to plummet towards Metropolis. After Dark Superman diverts the satellite away from the city, Tyler retrieves his genetic material. Clark realizes that Oliver is there and makes a noise to attract his attention long enough for Oliver to rescue him. Clark then goes to oppose his doppelganger when his doppelganger is causing pain and misery in Metropolis such as by attacking a construction company when they attempt to demolish a building that is condemned by the city to go down. When Clark is recovering at A.R.G.U.S., Lois confesses what she has done to Oliver and Oliver, although he is angry, does not blame Clark for this and tells Clark that they will have to pretend to be against each other in order to keep up with appearances. Clark admits to Adam that he is jealous of Oliver dating Lois and wonders if the Dark Superman is a dark mirror to him. In flashbacks, in Russia, Roslov, has the Dark Superman kill a dissident couple in front of their son for printing anti-Superman propaganda. # "Bow Down To General Kal-El"- ARGUS and Clark decide to journey to Russia in order to see what Dark Superman is planning. Adam and Oliver successfully pose as Russian soldiers from America and take down Russian operatives who were on to the secret. Meanwhile, Lois Lane begins to investigate the Green Arrow and Superman's secret identity and J'onn persuades her to drop her investigation since it would be outlandish to assume that those two individuals are superheros. Superman agrees to fight Dark Superman in order to end his reign, and General Kal-El aka Dark Superman agrees to the challenge. Superman and the Dark Superman clash in a major battle with Superman winning. However, Dark Superman begins to aim his punches at places where Clark received his other injuries. Dark Superman then prepares to deliver the final blow, until Green Arrow shoots him with a Kryptonite arrow which weakens him temporarily just as Adam shoots and kills Pyotr Roslov. Dark Superman then speeds off with Clark taking him to his fortress where he reveals to Clark that he plans on destroying everything that he holds dear in his life. Clark swears that he will kill his evil doppelganger but he makes it known that Superman is too afraid to kill. He then speeds off back to Metropolis with Adam and Oliver needing them to find a Kryptonian artifact for him. # "Rampage"- Clark Kent manages to escape the fortress with help from Ariana Dzerchenko, a scientist who was forced to work for the Dark Superman. Meanwhile, Dark Superman reigns over Metropolis with an iron fist and has released TBA # "Member Of The Family"- # "Torpedo"- # "Birth Of The War World"- # "Outcasts"- # "Supremacy"- # "Fatherhood"- # "The Flash VS Superman"- # "Kon-El"- # "Teacher and Student"- # "Answer The Call"- # "Free Will"- # "Dark Cloud"- # "Showdown Between Good And Evil"-